This is it!
by pikamew6
Summary: Sequel to What's Next? Jessie and James are enjoying their life, when Giovanni tracks them down...


This is it  
  
"Okay," I sighed. "I'll be there in a minute." I had been a year since James and I had quit team Rocket.   
The adoption center we worked in was in a small town called Neako Town. We were staying in the   
small town to avoid Giovanni. Now I was helping a customer with her Rattata. As they left, I saw James  
talking to Meowth. "Oh boys!" I called. The two came out of the break room. "What do ya need,   
Jessie?" Meowth asked me. I wasn't sure. "Um, let's take a break. Lunch at Clefable's Cafe on me."   
I said. "Throw in a dozen doughnuts and you've got a deal." James bargained. I laughed. I sat sipping   
my PokeCola when a shadowy figure walked up to us. "Jessica, James, and Meowth. What a pleasure."  
The man stepped into the light. It was their boss! "Uh oh!" said James. I layed my head on the table.   
Tears of frustration stung my eyes. Two team Rocket members dressed in black stepped over to them.   
Giovanni grabbed Meowth, while the men grabbed James and I roughly by the wrist. I winced as I felt   
myself being tied up. I knew we were not going to live trough this. We were shoved into a large truck.   
It took off towards Rocket headquarters. I heard James sniffling. I layed my head against his shoulder.  
He looked at me with eyes red from crying. I ran my fingers through his hair. "Don't worry," I said.   
"We're gonna make it through this." James, being James, started to whine. " I said don't worry!" I   
yelled. He stopped quickly. We heard the van stop. I looked out the window. Here we go, Viridian City.  
Then I noticed a yellow mouse-like creature run to a person holding a bottle of ketchup. I smile. "Ash!"  
I cried. He ran over to us. "In trouble?" he questioned. "Make that double." I replied sadly. Pikachu   
thundershocked us, but that didn't matter. What did matter was staying alive. Misty then walked over   
to us. "You okay, guys?" she asked us. I burst out in tears. About that time the rocket members were   
getting us out of the van. Ash quickly hid. James started crying again. We were led into a prison-like   
room. James was put into a cell. I was in the one right next to him. I hugged him through the bars. He   
whispered,"I'm scared." I nodded. He was shaking badly, and slumped to the floor. I also sat down.   
Giovanni walked up to the cells. "You traitors. No one leaves team Rocket." He punched James in the   
stomach while Persian sliced my face. We cried out in pain. I stared coldly at my captor. "For   
entertainment, why don't you tell me your story." he said. "I left shortly after the Pokemon Center   
assignment. I wanted to catch my own Pokemon, and to live in a real house. I joined a small group of   
trainers." James explained. I added,"I followed shortly after. I terribly missed James, and he's my best   
friend. Even ex-team Rocket sticks together." Our former boss laughed. "You two failures will die   
together too. Derrick, prepare the chamber." I knew of the chamber. It was filled with gas and whever   
entered it died slowly. Everyone on team Rocket watches and laughs. I had watched my best friend   
Bonnie and her partner Clyde suffer this fate. I cried all afternoon. That night we were going to die. I   
ate a little bite of James' left-over doughnut. I glared at the guard who led us to the chamber. I looked   
around the familiar faces. Butch and Cassidy laughed at us, while my good friends William and   
Bonney looked at me sadly. James smiled at a former girlfriend Pat and her partner Garret. I hugged   
James tightly, knowing I might never see him again. We bravely stepped into the chamber. I looked   
through its clear walls at my old friends. The gas was pouring into the room. I held my breath.   
All of a sudden, I saw the face of a boy on an Onix. "Ash!" I cried. He had borrowed Brock's trusty   
Pokemon to save his former enemies. We ran over to the opening. I was dizzy from the gas and soon   
closed my eyes....  
When I awoke, Ash and James were staring down at me. "She's okay!" said James happily. I was in   
the Viridian Hospital. I had inhaled large amounts of the gas and fainted. James had carried me to the   
hospital. The police arrested Giovanni. Soon many people left team Rocket. As for James and I, we   
are still living on the second floor of our adoption agency. I smiled at my best friend. He grins as I say   
the familiar words that we had said so many times. "Prepare for trouble." I knew that we would be   
best friends forever, and I was right.   
The End  
  



End file.
